


Righteous Light

by SteveGarbage



Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Askr (Fire Emblem Heroes), Gen, Resplendent Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: A short story celebrating Linde's Resplendent Hero garb of Askr.
Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722151
Kudos: 12





	Righteous Light

Linde threw her arm to the side and the pillar of light cut off, leaving nothing but ash where the soldier of Hel once stood.

Even without their queen, the army of the dead still posed a threat to Askr, with errant groups of soldiers crossing the dimensional plane from time to time to raid and ravage. Once the doorway had been opened, it seemed impossible to completely shut it. And so, the Order of Heroes had to stay vigilant.

Few of Hel's minions chose to stay and try to fight after watching their cohorts disintegrated by the power of her Aura.

She turned her head at the sound of metal on metal, watching Prince Alfonse catch a blade across his shield, throwing his enemy's guard wide as Princess Sharena darted in at the opening, driving the point of Fensalir true and crumpling the warrior of the damned to the ground. The spear retracted back as the Askran royals met shoulder to shoulder, the edges of their shields locked against one another as they scanned the field.

"Is that all of them?" the prince shouted.

Commander Anna gave a grunt as she jerked her axe out of the rent armor of another soldier dead at her feet. Its leg twitched as she pulled it out and hoisted it to her shoulder.

"We're clear," the commander said as she looked down the field. In the distance, Cordelia zipped through the air darting up and down on her pegasus while Eliwood charged on his horse, the Order of Heroes volunteers chasing the routing stragglers and cutting them down before they could escape back across the portal to Hel.

Linde squeezed her left hand, the ancient Aura tome closing with a satisfied thump as the old, worn pages got their own bit of rest. It had felt good to dust off her leather-bound companion and put it to work over these past few weeks.

"Thanks again, Linde!" Sharena said as she bounced over, skipping past their defeated foes as if she were dodging puddles on a rainy street. "You're so amazing."

Linde blushed. Princess Sharena always paid her too much attention. Even after time at court at the side of the Empress, Linde never could get used to people fawning over her.

"You're too kind," Linde said sheepishly. "I'm just happy to be of service."

"Looks like we're done here," Alfonse said as he wiped his brow. "Let's return home."

"Yay! Come on Linde, let's hurry back," Sharena bubbled. "The cooks will have a feast waiting for us and I want to ask you more about Archanea. It sounds so lovely!"

Linde smiled. She did miss home sometimes, but she had been finding Askr more and more to her liking the longer she stayed.

"You go on ahead," Linde said. "I'm going to take one last look around to make sure there are no more stragglers. I'll meet up with the others and we'll head back together."

"OK, just don't be too long," Sharena said before falling into step with her brother and commander as they started back toward the castle.

Linde turned the opposite direction, heading out toward the field, past the bodies felled by blade and past the scorched areas where her magic had rained down upon the soldiers of Hel. She fiddled with the golden braid at the end of her belt, her fingers running down and through the soft strands of the tassel at the end. She stopped at another one of the rings where the Aura magic had left a burn, where the pillar of light had shredded one of the soldiers of darkness.

The days of war were over in Archanea, giving rise to what had been, so far, an enduring peace. She had fallen into her new life, enjoying the fame that she had accumulated in the wars and spending time searching for the right suitor that she might spend her life with. It was good, peaceful work.

But buried deep in her heart was still that raging wrath, that spark of justice, that need to crush the wicked.

Her father had been taken from her by those who sought power, who brought destruction, who wrought death.

With Aura at her side, she had defeated them. And defeated them again.

But in her heart, she knew that wasn't the end. It would never be the end. Out there, the darkness always existed somewhere.

In Askr, Alfonse and Sharena had lost their father to that darkness.

It was why she had come, why she stayed, why she continued to fight.

As long as she held Aura, the tome of light, she would never stop using it to destroy the dark.


End file.
